Rise and Shine
by IantojJackh
Summary: Set the morning after Countrycide. Owen checks in on Ianto to make sure he survived the night. Owen plays the caring doctor. Sequel to The Truth Shall Set You Free.


**Title**: Rise and Shine  
**Authors**: iantojjackh and timelordshines. We managed another collaboration across time and space  
**Rating**: PG  
**Characters**: Ianto, Jack and Owen  
**Summary**: After the events of The Truth Will Set You Free, Owen checks on Ianto to see how he's healing.  
**Word Count**: ~2.1k  
**Spoilers**: Set Post-Countrycide  
**Disclaimer**: Not ours. We are just borrowing them for a bit.

* * *

_**Rise and Shine**_

Owen blinked as the sunlight of a rare sunny morning assaulted his eyes. "Bloody hell," he muttered tossing the arm of the sleeping Gwen off him. That was a matter he would deal with later, but he had a more pressing matter to attend to at the moment; to see if Ianto made it through the night. Calls to both his and Jack's mobile went straight to voicemail.

"I'm going to murder Harkness if he left Jones alone." Owen jogged to his car and sped over to Ianto's flat. He let himself in using the set of keys he had for each member's home in case of medical emergencies which this was shaping up to be, as several knocks to the door went unanswered.

"What the..." Owen was confused when he saw Jack's boots next to the door on a shoe mat and his coat tossed over an arm of the sofa. This made Owen even more nervous and drew his gun, fearful that the duo might have murdered each other during the night. He knew there was still a lot of tension between the men and he expected the worse, but what he saw was the last thing he would have ever expected: the two fast asleep in bed, curled up with one another naked.

Owen was furious. He knew Harkness had a reputation for sleeping with anything with a pulse, but he had thought that he might have just enough human decency to stop him taking of advantage of someone as vulnerable as Ianto was right now. The poor man was injured, traumatised and completely incapable of the rational thought needed to decline Jack's advances. He probably thought he didn't have a choice – Jack had saved his life and Ianto would think he owed him and would do anything the Captain asked. Not to mention that Ianto was comparatively young and inexperienced, and Jack was his boss and as such was in a position of power and should not be taking advantage. And then there was the whole mess with Lisa. Poor Ianto would not be able to say no – leaving Jack to get away with anything, including rape.

Owen's blood was boiling as he pushed the door open wider. He was just about to march in there and drag Jack out of the bed and give him a piece of his mind when Jack stirred and looked up at him. The Captain held a finger to his lips and indicated the sleeping Welshman beside him, silencing the angry medic. Then Jack very carefully, so as not to wake his companion, extracted himself from Ianto's embrace and eased out of the bed, ushering Owen out of the bedroom so they could talk.

As soon as they were through the door, Owen rounded on the older man, "What the hell do you think you are you doing Jack?" Owen hissed, clenching his fists by his sides.

"Relax, he was having a nightmare so I held him to stop him thrashing about and hurting himself. He took comfort in my presence so I stayed and hugged him whilst he slept." It wasn't a lie as such – Ianto had had nightmares and Jack had comforted him. He didn't think Ianto would appreciate the doctor knowing the truth.

"You expect me to believe that?" Owen asked incredulously, "I wasn't born yesterday. You are stark naked!"

"I don't have any pyjamas here." Jack stated innocently.

If anyone else had said that, Owen would have known instantly it was just an excuse made up on the fly. Any normal person in that situation would have kept on their underwear. But this was Captain Jack Harkness. If the stories were to be believed, he made getting naked into an art form.

"But Ianto does," Owen challenged. "You could have borrowed something of his. And why for that matter is he starkers too? Please say you didn't take advantage of an innocent kid." Owen lost whatever respect he had for Jack if that were the case.

Jack was seething at Owen's accusations, knowing how far he was from the truth. "I don't like what you are implying. Nothing inappropriate happened last night." And that was the truth, there was nothing wrong with the blow job he gave Ianto to get him to sleep, but Owen would not see it that way.

"And I'll be sure to ask Ianto when he wakes up." Owen promised.

"We had wild mind blowing sex all night. Is that what you wanted to hear, Owen?" Ianto said in obvious pain as he struggled to sit up and at the same time cover himself up from the doctor's eyes.

"At least one of you has a sense of modesty," Owen glared at Jack, but turned back toward Ianto when he sniggered.

"The big bad Captain took advantage of the naive injured one." Ianto played into Owen's fears, but made sure his tone was as sarcastic as possible.

"Your sarcasm is intact, that's something. How are you feeling otherwise?"

"Ready to run a marathon." Ianto quipped.

"Funny," Owen replied dryly before going over to Ianto's side for an examination. "Could you give us a moment?" He looked to Jack for some privacy while examining his patient and to ask Ianto what really happened with Jack.

"Do you want me to make some breakfast?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded. "The usual?" He said without thinking and made a quick exit before Owen could react.

"Usual?" Owen asked Ianto, expressions of suspicion and incredulity vying for position on his countenance.

"He's joking," Ianto replied, as his face turned a deep crimson.

Owen wasted no time in setting about examining Ianto's wounds and changing his bandages. Whilst he worked he decided that the best way to get the information he needed before Jack came back was just to be blunt. "Ianto, did anything happen with you and Jack last night?"

"That's none of your business."

"I'm asking as your doctor and as a friend. Just cut the crap and loose the attitude."

"My friend? Yeah right. Like you really care."

"That attitude is growing tiresome. Now answer me this, did you two have sex last night?"

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly? Ianto did he force himself on you? You can tell me, patient confidentiality and all that. I'm not going to judge you. Believe it or not I only want to help you. If he's taken advantage of you, I'll…."

"Owen, relax." Ianto said. As much as he would like to hear what Owen would do to his the Captain, he needed to put a stop to that train of thought where Owen was blaming Jack. Jack had been a perfect gentleman, this time and every time before. He had always let Ianto call the shots, never going further than Ianto was ready for.

On the other hand, Ianto wasn't ready to admit their relationship to Owen. Somehow he suspected patient confidentiality wouldn't cover such juicy gossip. But he had to tell him something, if only to get him to shut up and stop asking awkward questions.

"He spent the night. In my bed. I was grateful for the company and the comfort of a warm body," Ianto said, then winced as Owen prodded at one of his bruises. It hadn't hurt that badly and Ianto wouldn't normally have reacted, preferring to suffer in stoic silence but he needed a distraction - and it worked, sending Owen temporarily into full doctor mode, forgetting his cross examination as he concentrated on finding the full extent of Ianto's injuries.

"But you both were naked. That worries me. You don't have to protect him. Just because he saved you, it does not mean you owe him anything." Owen was not going to give up until he got to the truth or at least an answer he was satisfied with.

"Owen just drop it," Ianto hissed. "I didn't want to put on any clothes after my bath. It hurt too much to put them on." Ianto knew it did not make sense since he and Jack were wrapped up in each other's arms. "You shouldn't think so little of Jack. Sure he can come off as pushy sometimes, but he's not like that with me...he wasn't like that last night."

Owen knew he had no choice but to drop it. Even if Jack had taken advantage of the vulnerable man, Ianto was not going to admit it. He knew he just had to wait and see if there were any signs of inappropriateness between the two men. He finished up his exam, relieved there were no added injuries since his last exam. "Call me if you are feeling worse or if you need a break from Jack."

"I'll be sure to do that." Ianto said only to appease the medic, but truth be told he did not want anyone else but Jack to take care of him as the Captain was the only one he trusted at this point.

"I'm serious, Ianto." Owen wished he'd take this more seriously, but let it slide because of the painkillers the younger man was on.

"So am I," the injured man replied stiffly and was relieved when Jack returned with breakfast. Ianto could not help but smile when he saw that Jack did bring their usual breakfast, still naked.

Owen could not even bring himself to say anything to Jack, but only gave him a stern warning look.

"I'll be taking the rest of the week off. That leaves you in charge," Jack returned the hard glare, wanting to call the medic out on his overstepping his bounds, but he had a battered but sexy Welshman to feed breakfast to. The Captain closed the bedroom door halfway to give him and Ianto privacy.

Owen watched as the door was practically shut in his face, a plan formulating in his head because he knew a closed door was not a good sign. Owen went to the front door opened it and then shut it. This way he would get the answers he was looking for, figuring that now the men were alone they would drop whatever pretenses they had put up in his presence.

Owen crept back to the half-closed bedroom door and listened.

"I'm sorry Ianto, I shouldn't have put you in that position."

"Don't be silly Jack, it was my fault. I asked you to stay, and now Owen is mad at you."

"He really overstepped the line," Jack growled, "Does he really think I'm that much of a bastard?"

"I guess he was just trying to protect me. You do have something of a reputation…"

Jack's answering laugh was suddenly cut short and Owen couldn't resist peaking around the door to see why. What he saw was not something he would ever have expected. Ianto was kissing the Captain very soundly indeed. As he watched, mesmerised, Jack brought his hands up to cup Ianto's face and returned the kiss.

Ianto's hands started to wander, travelling down Jack's toned chest causing the older man to moan in pleasure. When Ianto tweaked Jack's nipple the Captain pulled away from the kiss, resting his hand on Ianto's shoulder, gently keeping the Welshman at arm's length. "Ianto, stop," he panted, his chest heaving as he tried reign in his libido, which Ianto was close to making him lose control of.

"I want you Jack," Ianto practically purred, leaning forward in an attempt to recapture his partner's lips.

Jack held him away and looked into his eyes, "and I want you to get better," he said earnestly.

Ianto growled and flopped back onto the bed, knowing that it was an argument he wouldn't win. "Ow!" he exclaimed, as the sudden movement jolted his injuries.

In a split second Jack was there, leaning over him, brushing his hair off his forehead, the concern evident in his eyes as he asked "Are you ok? What's wrong? Where does it hurt?"

"I'm fine," Ianto replied, "really."

Jack kissed the tip of his button nose, "Okay, if you're sure?"

Ianto nodded and Jack helped him to sit up, "Come on, let's eat breakfast. You need to keep your strength up."

"Do I really?" Ianto asked, his eyes sparkling and his tone teasing, "Does that mean you have plans for me later, Sir?"

"Only if you behave and we take things very easy. I'm not going to hurt you." Jack offered a kiss as a preview of what could happen if Ianto behaved.

Owen took that as his cue to leave. Ianto was in good hands. Whatever was going on between the two men, whatever their relationship was, it was clear that they both wanted it and it had started long before the previous evening.


End file.
